Relative Battles
Relative Battles is the 46th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Relative Battles The Junkman was in a dark room. “File 6, 4:02 pm.” he said. Then a few photos of me and my aliens popped up on a screen. “File 10406DX.” he said and more appeared. Also x-ray pictures of them. “File 3259D” he said as more alien pictures appeared. “File 9013465. File 8135HS. File 2464B4G4.” he said as more file pictures and x-rays and computer analysis appeared on the screen. “Analyze…Conclusion.” he said. “Error. Error. Inconclusive Data. Experiment can not be completed without more samples.” the computer said. The Junkman gave and irritated sigh. “I have been monitoring Tomas for weeks and I’m still missing the one key ingredient I need.” he said. Then he snapped his fingers. Three doors opened. Out of the first one, came out a big buff humanoid monster. Out of the second one, came a floating bed sheet resembling a ghost. And out of the last one, came a small, floating, and glowing orb. “You know what you have to do.” he said to them. “Yes master.” they replied. Then they took off and the Junkman laughed evilly. The next day, Santi and I were playing miniature golf, while Fer made some repairs to the RV (after one of Grey Matters failed experiments went off). It was my turn. We were on the last hole. It was the windmill challenge. I swung the club and hit the ball. It rolled over but was stopped by the windmill. “Yes, 18th hole. If I make, this you loose.” Santi said and went over to his ball. Santi had managed to hit the ball through the windmill. He was about to hit the ball, but as he swung the ball disappeared. Right after his club passed it, it reappeared. He tried it again and the same thing happened. This happened five times and then he lost his lead. “Those shots count.” I said. He looked over to find that I was Teleportal. “Hey that’s not fair.” he said. “Yes it is. Now, it’s my turn.” I said then stepped forward. I hit the ball and I rolled the wrong way. “Ha, that's what you get for cheating.” he said. “Now you’re gonna miss.” “Wait for it.” I said then teleported my ball into the direction of the hole and it went in. “I win again.” I said. “Best two out of three?” he suggested. “This is the two.” I stated. “How about five out of six?” I offered. “Deal.” he replied. Later when we where on the 8th hole, the bed sheet ghost alien invaded the course. We heard people scream as he scared them off. Quickly I activated the watch and turned into Common Cold. Then I ran at it and tackled him into a lighthouse obstacle. “What kind of alien attacks a miniature golf course?” Santi wondered. Meanwhile I kept battling the bed sheet.... We were facing off and then I blasted it with my disease ray. After that I threw a mud ball at him. He flew back and hit the lighthouse. “Seriously? A bed sheet? What do have under there?” I asked then removed the sheet. Under it was a black flying skeleton. “Ok, now I see why you have the bed sheet.” I stated. Then the Skelton jumped at me and pinned me down. “Change back.” he said. “What?” I asked. “Get off me!” I said then kicked him off. He got back up and charged at me. In return, I made a mud ball and threw it at him. The mud ball blinded his eyes. Quickly, I kicked him against the lighthouse and then spit a large pool of acid at him. The skeleton alien dissolved away and so did the lighthouse, as well as a piece of the ground. “Uh oh. I better et out here.” I said then ran off. However, Santi came right after me. Only to find the destroyed hole. Unfortunately for them the manager showed up Roth behind them. “Trashing a miniature golf course, are we?” he said. “But, I didn't do it.” Santi stated. “Really? Anyone else you wanna blame?” He said knowing no one else was around. “No.” he said. Later, I was heading back to the RV. I was talking on the phone with Santi. “I'm sorry. But if I stuck around people might have seen that I was an alien.” I said to him. “Sorry doesn't get me out of having to clean this golf course Or clean it up.” he replied. “I know, I know.” I said, walking in the RV. “And I appreciate it but…” I continued. But I stopped when I noticed a twelve year old kid inside. “Can I help you?” I asked. “Yes!” Santi replied. “No, not you.” I said to him. “I gotta go.” I said. “Oh, of course you do.” Santi said sarcastically. Then I hung up the phone. “And who are you?” I asked. “I'm Tom. You're cousin, once removed. I ran away from home. Hey, do you have any food?" he replied. I gave him something to eat and played along until he was done eating. “What?” he asked. “Are you sure you’re my cousin? Cause I don’t remember you. And how did you even find me?” I asked. “I told you, I was removed.” he replied. “Yeah, but I still have questions.” I said. “Like what?” he asked. “Are you done eating?” I replied. “Yeah.” he replied. “Good, now lets go talk to my dad.” I said. Then I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over. “Wait. You can’t.” he said. “You say you’re my cousin. You probably are, but we still need to call your parents.” I said. “I said no.” he said then pulled away and jumped out the window. I ran over to the door and ran outside. I looked around for him but I didn’t see him. “He’s only twelve years old. How far could he get?” I said to myself. Then I heard a loud roar nearby. “Oh, great. After the bed sheet alien, what’s next? A bag on a string?” I joked. Suddenly, a massive grey alien landed on a car near me. The large eight foot alien was angry and had a long Mohawk. “Wow, you look worse than I do on a bad day.” I said then activated the watch. “But Fourarms is gonna make you look worse!” I said then transformed. However, I transformed into Danger Duck instead. He jumped at me and tried to smash me into the ground. I quickly doged before he could hit. I reappeared behind him and went for a punch. “I hope you ordered a knuckle sandwich cause I’m about to make a delivery.” I said. But, he quickly turned around, grabbed my hand, and slammed me back. He hit me across the street against another car. Then he jumped on top of that car. Then he grabbed onto me and held me up. He was about to punch me but before he could, Tom appeared. “Hey! Leave him alone!” he said. “Get out of here!” I called out to him. “Forget it. I know who you are and I came a long way to find you. And I’m not leaving now.” he said then suddenly he released a bright flash of light and transformed. Surprising me. When the flash cleared he had transformed into a mini version of Danger Duck. After that, I got out of his grip. Next Tom quickly created an egg and threw it at the alien. The egg exploded and knocked him off the car. “How did you…?” I started but was interrupted by the alien’s loud roar. It jumped back up and slammed his fist against the ground. “Do you wanna ask questions or do you wanna beat this freak?” he asked. “Ok, let’s do this.” I said. Then the alien roared again and charged at us. Quickly, I made two eggs and he made two eggs. Then we combined our own and next each others, to make one Powerful Orb Randomizer. Then we released it on the buff alien. The power of the egg caused a huge explosion. The power of the explosion created a hole in the center of the alien’s chest. Two seconds later, the alien collapsed into a pool of green goop. “This is getting weirder and weirder.” I said. “And I still have a lot of questions. When we get back we’re…” I said to him. But then he fainted before I could finish the sentence. “and I guess we’re going to have to answer these questions tomorrow.” I said. However, Tom didn’t really faint. He was faking it. The next day, I was with Santi enjoying an ice cream at the mini golf course. “…so I hid him in the bathroom and he was gone before I woke up.” I said to him. “What?” I asked. Santi looked upset. “You made me clean up your trash at the golf course yesterday.” he replied. “How do you think I feel?” “I’m sorry.” I said to him. “But I was busy dealing with a super powered cousin I didn’t even know we had.” I explained. Suddenly, Tom appeared on the table as Teleportal. “And this must be him.” Santi said. “I don’t remember you either.” he said. “I was once removed.” Tom replied. “Can you excuse us for a minute?” I asked Santi. Then I got up and walked a few steps away. Tom teleported next to me then changed back. “Look, you can’t just come in here and use your powers like that.” I explained. “Aw, come on. It’s fun.” he said. “How about, you tell me how you got those powers?” I said. Suddenly, the small glowing orb entered. It flew around people and knocked into things. Then it flew outside. “Shall we?” To m asked. “I still have a lot of questions.” I stated. “Let’s catch that thing.” he said. “And after that, you’ll learn everything.” he said. Then we ran outside. When we where outside we both changed into Stinkfly. Then we chased after the orb. “This shouldn’t be too hard. All we have to is catch it.” I said. “It’ll be easy.” “In that case, wanna race?” he suggested. “See you then.” I said then increased my speed. We chased after it and I kept going fast. However, Tom was flying right behind me. Then, I flew as fast as I could. I looked back and couldn’t see him. “No sign of him, I am easily winning.” I said. “Are you?” I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw the Junkman on a jetpack in front of me. “Are you really?” he said. “Junkman?” I said surprised. “Of course fool, who else?” he replied. Then he used his laser wrist watch and blasted me all the way don to the ground. Then he jumped down after me. He threw a grenade at me, which I managed to dodge, and then kicked me back. “What are you doing here Junkman?” I asked him. “That is none of your concern.” he replied. Then he pulled out his laser guns. Just then, Tom appeared right behind me and he had already turned back to normal. “Don’t just stand there. Help me.” I said. Then he transformed into Heatblast. “Don’t worry, I am.” he said. Then he made a fireball. “Alright Junkman, looks like your gonna get some Stinkfly…” I started but I then blasted by Tom’s fireball. “Did I do good?” he asked the Junkman. “You did great. I couldn’t have done it better myself.” the Junkman replied. Then, I was knocked out. Soon after Santi came out. He saw the Junkman pick me up and then they flew away. Quickly, Santi ran back to the RV and told Fer everything. I woke up in a floating high tech cube with just my head sticking out. I saw the Junkman in front of me. Then I looked over and on his computer it showed videos of me transforming. “You’ve been on me?” I asked. “Dude, you are one seriously crazed up froot loop.” I stated. “A ‘froot loop’ would never be able to make million dollar inventions off basic trash. A ‘froot loop’ would never be capable enough to owning three planets. I am not a ‘froot loop’!” he exclaimed. “and I am not a villain.” he said. Then Tom, as Grey Matter, walked in and listened to our conversation. Then the Junkman pressed a button on the wall. Then a containment pod opened revealing a perfect clone of me. “It’s taken a while. But the good clone needs more time before it can accept your DNA.” he said. “Then those aliens…” I started. “Bad clones. Failed attempts. Mistakes.” he finished. “And Tom…” I started. “Turned out too young. But you saw what he could do. He didn’t need your fancy watch to transform, and neither will the perfect clone. Therefore becoming more powerful than you ever were.” he stated. “Oh yeah, nothing loopy about that.” I said sarcastically. “Do you think you’ll be able to escape?” he asked. “I need a DNA sample and you need to transform. The DNA of the transformation sequence is all I need.” he said. “So, how are we going to do this?” he asked. Meanwhile, back at the RV, Santi and Fer were getting ready to come and find me. Santi inserted my full name into the Trackarang that Blauwe left us. Then he threw it and the boomerang flew in my direction. Then, Fer chased after it. Meanwhile, back at the Junkman’s lair, he had put me into a containment pod. “Let’s see if you still don’t change after this.” he said then turned a knob onto the number four. Then I was shocked by electricity. “It hurts doesn’t it? Maybe you should change into an alien to stop the pain.” he suggested. “Subject is still resisting morph.” the computer said. Then the Junkman turned it up to six. The electricity was getting worse. Then he turned it to seven. “Containment chamber overloading.” the computer said. Then the glass cracked and I was free. Quickly, I jumped out and turned into Drillbit. “Alright, let’s see how you like my handheld shocker.“ he said then blasted electricity at me. The electricity had no effect. “You can’t electrocute a ground type alien.” I said. Before the Junkman could try anything else, I dug out of that room. The Junkman got angry. “I will…” he said turning around. But then stopped when he noticed Tom, as Stinkfly, standing right behind him. “Tom, how long have you been floating there?” he asked trying to cover it up. “Am I an imperfection?” he asked. “A mistake?” “What? I didn’t mean you. I meant the other clones.” he said. “I know, it’s tragic isn’t it? That’s why I need Tomas’s DNA. To stabilize you. My greatest creation.” hestated. “Really?” Tom asked. {C “Yes.” he said then got an idea. “But here’s what I need you to do.” he said. Meanwhile Fer and Santi kept driving all around looking for me. They continued to follow the Trackarang. Later, I came out of he ground as Drillbit. I ate some of the dirt and got my strength back. “Now, which way should I…” I started. But then Tom, as a smaller Drillbit, popped out of the ground and gave me a powerful uppercut. “You’re not going anywhere.” he said. Then he transformed from Drillbit into Heatblast. “Whoa, I didn’t know you could do that.” I said. Then Tom created a fireball and threw it at me. I quickly dug back underground, before it could hit me. I came back up about twelve feet behind him. “Stop fighting. I have all your powers and I can use them whenever I want.” he stated then created a fireball. “I’m not going to fight you. Every clone I fought ended up getting destroyed.” I stated. Then he threw the fireball at me. I quickly dug back underground. I popped up somewhere else. “But you’re not mindless like the other clones.” I said. “I’m not going to fight you.” I said. “Then let the Junkman have your DNA so he can save me.” he said. “He’s not going to save you.” I said. “He doesn’t even care about you.” I stated. That got him mad that he turned into Fourarms. “Take that back.” he said. Then he ran at me and punched me around. Next, he picked me up and threw me to the other side of the room. After that, he jumped up and went for an aerial attack. But, I was able to dig underground before he could hit. I popped up again with just my top half. “I’m telling you he doesn’t care.” I said then went back underground. I came back up elsewhere and said “He’s using you.” Then went back underground. Fourarms was chasing after me to grab me. “You’re just one of his many tools.” I said then went back down. As I said this Tom was getting madder and madder. “You’re wrong.” he stated. Then I popped back up again. “Face it. To him you’re nothing but a mess he’s not going to clean up.” I stated then hid back underground. “That’s it!” he said with anger. Then he transformed into KaBoom. Next, he jumped down one of the holes, and exploded. The power of the explosion rose up from every hole I dug. And I was also blasted up along with it. The explosion managed to knock me out. I woke back up in another containment chamber. “All secure.” Tom said. “I still don’t know how I’m going to get him to transform.” the Junkman said. “Unless, you could teleport yourself in there and force the transformation.” he said. “But the last clone that tried that melted. What if it’s too much?” Tom pointed out. “Oh don’t worry it won’t be.” the Junkman replied. “But what if…” Tom started. “Don’t worry, just do it.” the Junkman said. “But what if…” Tom started Then the Junkman blew up with anger. “You exist to serve me! Just do it!” he shouted. Then Tom himself got mad. “I am done listening to you!” he said. Then he unlocked the cell. “No!” the Junkman shouted. Then I jumped out. “You’re helping me now?” I asked. “Do you wanna ask questions or do you wanna beat this freak?” he asked. Then the two of us transformed into Heatblast. Then both blasted the Junkman with a powerful beam of our fire. The blast sent him flying all the way across the room. Then the Junkman got up. He started coming at us. In return, Tom transformed into Fourarms and slammed him back against the wall. Then he slammed into him. After that, Tom transformed into Jet Stream and blasted his air at the Junkman, moving out of the way just in time for the Junkman to get hit my fire blast. Next, Tom transformed into Ditto and made three more clones of himself. Now there were four mini Dittos. The Junkman got up, thinking he would have no problem dealing with them. But then I stepped in front of them and created a fire tornado. I started moving towards him and he quickly panicked and threw four grenades. The grenades destroyed the tornado but, I absorbed the firepower. After that, I released the firepower, I absorbed, on the Junkman. Blasting him back. Next the Dittos ran up and tried to attack him. But the Junkman grabbed each one with one hand. “Got you.” he said. “Actually, it is us that have you.” they said in unison. Then Tom transformed into Fourarms. That had the Junkman grabbing one arm. So he stomped him down then threw him across the room. When the Junkman looked up, he saw a mini version of XLR8 standing in front of him. The Junkman got angry and tried to grab XLR8. But XLR8 was too fast. So he tried to shoot him, but all the blasts were dodged. Then I blasted him with fire again. Then XLR8 turned into Fourarms again and threw him across the room again. After that, he turned into Heatblast and we both blasted him again. Tom then turned back to normal. However, the Junkman wasn’t done yet. He got back up and started walking right at us furiously. Tom changed back into Heatblast. “I can do this.” he said. “You don’t have to.” I said. “Just get behind me.” Then I took a deep breathe and summoned my fire power. Then I blew out and used my Heat Wave ability. It is like a sonic screech of fire. This managed to send the Junkman flying and hit the wall. After that, I changed back to normal. The Heat Wave move got me very tired. The Junkman refused to give up. He struggled, but got back up. Suddenly he was hit by a boomerang. “What is this?” he wondered. Then we heard the RV horn and Fer ran right into the Junkman. The Junkman was now severely injured. “A little advice,” Tom said “stay away from my cousin.” he said. Then the Junkman was knocked out. Later, the police arrived to arrest the Junkman. “We’ll be taking you to a much higher security prison.” a police man said. “So you’re the long lost cousin.” Fer said. “Not lost anymore.” Tom said. “So, now that the Junkman is gone, what are you going to do now?” Fer asked. “Now that I’m finally free, I think I’m going to travel around.” he replied. “By the way, my names Tom Maggi. We’ll see each other again.” he said. Then he transformed into Stinkfly. “So long.” he said as he flew off. We all waved at our family member in hopes of meeting him again during the summer. The End Character *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Tom Maggi Villians *The Junkman *Tom Maggi (formally) *3 imperfect Tomas clones Aliens By Tomas: *Teleportal *Common Cold *Danger Duck *Stinkfly *Drillbit *Heatblast By Tom: *Danger Duck *Teleportal *Stinkfly (3x) *Heatblast (3x) *Grey Matter *Drillbit *Four Arms (4x) *KaBoom *Jet Stream *Ditto *XLR8 Trivia *Tom Maggi's aliens are similar to the aliens in the Ben 10 episode Don't Drink the Water. *Tom Maggi becomes my adoptive cousin. *Tom Maggi is capable of switching from alien to alien by thought. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes